ultrafanfandomcom-20200214-history
Eleking (Ultraman Legacy)
Eleking is an Electric Eeel-esc Kaiju who was Ultraseven's first opponent and and another member of the species was Ultraman Legacy's fourth opponent. History Series Gen l Eleking started out as a tadpole in lake, however the lake was next to a power plant so Eleking was charged with energy, speeding up his growth. Eleking attacked the power plant for more energy and then went into a city, hellbent on feeding on more electricity. The AKDF noticed this activity and sent their combat division to intercept the monster. However after they engaged with their jets, Eleking shorted out their weapons with his electric blasts and his tail. The AKDF was helpless as Eleking entered the city. However, Ultraman Legacy appeared to stop the monster. However, Eleking was quite determined to feed on the city's electricity, and attacked Legacy. The two scuffled for a bit, until Legacy picked Eleking up and threw him back to the ground. Afterwards Eleking started rapid fire blasting his Electric blasts. Legacy attempted to power through this attack, blasting some of the projectiles with his Legacy Beam. However, while Legacy was distracted, Eleking wrapped around Legacy's body with his tail and began to shock him. This continued for a while until Legacy's color timer began to blink. Eventually Legacy got his arm free, and used his Legacy Blade to cut off Eleking's tail, greatly injuring the Kaiju. Legacy then punched Eleking in the face, knocking him down. Eleking attempted to flee but the AKDF blasted the poor kaiju to bits with their weapons, much to the shock of Legacy. Legacy was dismayed, but flew off anyway. Later while in human form he questioned wheter it was necessary to destroy the monster. While of the other members stated that the monster was a threat and needed to be destroyed, the Captain stated that it was more of a mercy killing. "Legacy had already cut off the beast's tail, so why not put it out of it's misery?" he said. However, the scene cuts to the lake, where many tadpole Elekings are seen swimming around. Gen ll A second Eleking appeared, that was noticeably less hostile than the first to appear in the series. This Eleking was savagely beaten by Alien Icarus ll, and attempted to escape before being killed by Icarus's gun. Ultraman: Legacy of Warriors TBA Forms - Revived= Re-Eleking Eleking's revived from that appears in Ultraman: Legacy of Warriors. Abilities * Electric Blasts * Electric shock * Tail * Electricity absorption * Electric Blasts * Electric shock * Tail * Electricity absorption - Gen ll= Eleking ll The second Eleking that was killed by Icarus. Abilities * Electric Blasts * Electric shock * Tail * Electricity absorption * Electric Blasts * Electric shock * Tail * Electricity absorption - }} Trivia * Eleking is the first Legacy Kaiju that will be featured in Legacy of Warriors to receive a page. * Eleking ll's design is based on his Ultra Fight incarnation, and his death is a reference to an episode of the show. Category:Ultraman Legacy Continuity Category:Fan Kaiju Category:Cdrzillafanon's content Category:Ultraman Legacy Kaiju Category:Eleking Variations